The Best Is Yet To Come
by ClaireAbernathy
Summary: Life is unpredictable: Claire could never have imagined where it was going to take her; nor could she possibly envision anything better. Set in Extinction/Post-Afterlife. Alice/Claire, fluff. Rated M.


**Fandom: **Extinction/Post-Afterlife

**Pairing: **Alice/Claire

**Rating**: M (language, sensuality)

**Summary**: Life is unpredictable: Claire could never have imagined where it was going to take her; nor could she possibly envision anything better.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah... you wouldn't see this in the movie. So clearly I don't own it.

_A/N: So this is yet another one-shot (and only a one-shot), in yet another separate timeline. If you've been reading my fics you'll know I've been playing around with form and style a lot, and I'm doing the same here. This time, the first half is titled "BEFORE" and takes place in Extinction, following Alice, and then the second half is titled "AFTER" and takes place 18 months after Afterlife (3 years after Extinction), following Claire. I feel the need to preface this with the comment that yes, I am aware that this would never happen in canon. I usually try to keep my plots within the realm of possibility, but with this I'm just embracing my inner romantic and writing pure fluff. I know - how dare I write fluff for Resident Evil - but I did my very best to keep everyone in character, despite the unrealistic plot. Rated M for a bit of (very brief, or simply alluded to) sex, but mostly because Claire likes her expletives. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and above all, enjoy!  
_

* * *

**The Best Is Yet To Come**

"_Let life happen to you. Believe me: life is in the right, always."_

-Rainer Maria Rilke

xxx

BEFORE

Darkness had fallen on the Nevada desert, and a cool breeze blew across the sandy plane, offering relief from the blistering heat of the day. Alice sat behind a half-buried car on the outskirts of the camp, a small fire crackling warmly in front of her. Earlier that evening she had refused several offers to lodge in a number of the convoy's vehicles, preferring instead to keep to herself. It was comfortable; it was habit.

Alice was dozing, her back supported by the smooth surface of the car. The metal still held some residual warmth from the day, and this also helped ward against the chill of the night air.

She was roused by the abrupt sound of a vehicle door closing and craned her neck to search for its source: the yellow Hummer. Her eyes fell on its owner, who was bearing toward her at an unhurried pace. Intrigued, she turned back to her fire, awaiting the arrival of the convoy's leader.

"Hey."

Alice looked up at the sound of her voice. Over top of her usual attire, Claire had donned a simple red hoodie, which she had zipped only part way up; the sleeves were rolled to her elbows, exposing her forearms, and her hands were nestled within the front pocket. Her trademark 'good times' cap was absent; as the gentle breeze picked up strength it toyed with her auburn hair, forcing Claire to run her fingers through it to set it right again.

"Hey yourself," Alice replied, offering her a smile.

For a moment the redhead stood there, silent, as if she were not quite sure exactly how to proceed. At last, she asked, "Mind if I join you?"

Alice made a sweeping gesture with one gloved hand. "By all means."

Claire settled down in the space beside her, their shoulders separated by about a foot. The younger woman sat with her knees sticking up and leaned her arms on them, hunched slightly forward. She did not make any immediate attempt at conversation; her blue eyes were fixed instead on the fire.

"So what brings you over here?" Alice inquired, genuinely curious. They had reached a sort of understanding earlier and indeed were civil, but it was not as if they had bonded; however, she was not opposed to getting to know the other woman better.

Claire shrugged. "I can't sleep." She glanced over at Alice and added, "Glad I'm not the only one. My thoughts aren't exactly pleasant company right now."

With a wry smile, Alice replied, "I'm not sure that I'm any better."

This elicited a soft laugh from Claire, but she made no comment, instead casting her eyes skyward. It was a clear night; the stars shone brilliantly.

"When I lived in the city, you could never really see the stars," the redhead mused aloud. "Kinda makes you think about how small and insignificant we really are, doesn't it?"

"Speak for yourself."

Claire's gaze fell on Alice and she laughed again. It was a wonderful sound: laughter. For five years Alice had gone without often hearing anything of the sort, and the younger woman had a pleasant voice.

"Carlos was right about you," Claire remarked, vaguely.

Alice arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"He always said that you have a great sense of humour," Claire explained, her eyes locking with Alice's. "But he never mentioned..."

"What?"

Claire stopped; backpedalled. "Nothing. So what's the story with you two, are you...?"

Alice would be lying if she said that the thought had never crossed her mind. Carlos was the sort of guy she might have fancied herself dating, back before the world ended. But time and circumstance change people; to this, Alice was no exception. Now there was no part of her life in which Carlos could fit, and she figured it was probably better that way.

"We're just friends," she replied, thankful that Claire seemed disinclined to pursue the matter any further; the question, however, caused Alice to recall the young blonde man whose crush on the redhead was, at best, thinly veiled. "What about you and that Australian kid –?"

Claire balked at this. "_Mikey_? You're kidding."

"No. He's definitely interested."

"He's like a little brother to me," Claire said, incredulous. "I never realized that he... really?"

Alice turned to look at the younger woman, whose features were illuminated by the flickering light of the fire. She, like her fellow vagabonds, was hardened by the constant trials of survival: her skin was weathered by the bite of the desert; her body slimmed by years of hardship. Yet, in spite of that, as the wind blew strands of striking red hair across her cheek and in front of vivid cobalt eyes, Alice thought that there was something in her very essence that remained unabashedly, breathtakingly beautiful.

The longer she allowed her gaze to linger on Claire, the more it became clear why the poor boy fell all over himself when she was around.

"He can't take his eyes off you," Alice elaborated. She glanced away, adding off-handedly, "Can't say I blame him."

"Excuse me?"

Bluntly, Alice reiterated, "I don't blame him. You're beautiful."

Claire's brow furrowed; she faltered, appearing somewhat flustered. She dropped her eyes to the flickering glow of the fire and said, "Uh, thanks..."

The conversation momentarily diverted, Alice reached into her duster and produced a package of cigarettes from within. She cursed upon the realization that there was but a single one left.

"You know the world really has gone to hell when all the smokes are gone," Claire commented, looking back up at her again, this time with a smile.

"Amen to that," Alice agreed. She reached out and placed the tip of the cigarette into the fire to light it, then brought the filter to her lips and inhaled the precious nicotine. She breathed the smoke out and glanced over at Claire, noticing the way she eyed the white stick held between her fingers.

Alice extended her hand, offering it to her.

"No, it's okay," Claire said. "It's yours."

"It's the least I can do."

The redhead acquiesced, reaching out to take it. She brought it up to her own lips and took a long drag; as she did, her blue eyes closed, a look of pleasure crossing her features. This sight alone made Alice deplore having no more cigarettes.

"Thanks," Claire said, passing it back.

They smoked until it burnt down to the filter, all the while enjoying the cool air and the peaceful silence, which was disturbed only by the crackling of the fire. At some point in that duration, Claire picked up a stick that lay nearby and began to prod idly at the coals.

"This reminds me of camping with Chris – my brother," the younger woman mused. "He used to take me all the time, before I went off to college."

"What happened to him?"

Claire shook her head. "I don't know. At first I tried looking for him, but then I met Carlos and L.J., and before I knew it I had this convoy to lead. Sometimes I still can't believe it."

She let out a wearied breath; not for the first time, Alice noticed a growing chink in Claire's carefully constructed armour. A great burden rested on her shoulders, and though she bore it with admirable grace, it was clear that inside she was suffering just as much as her followers.

"Claire, you're doing a good thing here," Alice insisted earnestly; she rested a hand on her arm in a gesture of assurance. "You shouldn't doubt yourself."

"I know," Claire replied, looking up at her with a hint of surprise. "I try not to, but with everything that's been happening lately, it hasn't exactly been easy."

"The most important things in life rarely are."

Claire nodded in agreement and turned her attention back to poking at the fire. They lapsed into a brief silence, which was punctuated by the sound of her stomach growling.

"When's the last time you ate?" Alice asked, concerned.

"Honestly? Two days ago, I think," the redhead replied, shrugging. "Supplies are getting low."

Alice reached into the bag that she had brought with her, producing from within it a sizable can of stew. She had been saving it, as it was the last of her provisions, but now seemed as good of a time for it as ever.

"Then I guess dinner's on me tonight."

With a dismissive wave of her hand, Claire said, "I'll be okay, really."

Alice set the tin over the gap between two pieces of wood, which were nestled in the coals. She turned to the stubborn younger woman and remarked, "You're no good to these people if you die of starvation."

Claire's features darkened. "That might not matter, depending on how things go in Vegas."

"Hey," Alice objected gently, "don't say that."

"Sorry. It's just... nothing seems to go right. Every time something good happens, it's like we take two steps backwards."

Their eyes met, and Alice said, "Believe it or not, I know how you feel."

A few minutes later, she carefully removed the warmed tin from the fire and opened it. She set it on a flat rock between them and fished out two plastic spoons from her bag, offering one to Claire.

"Voila: Dinner for two."

The younger woman arched an eyebrow and said dryly, "How romantic."

"I try," Alice replied, mimicking her tone.

They shared a comfortable laugh at that. As they began to eat, Alice took care to let her companion have the larger portion: in part because her enhanced anatomy allowed her to survive longer on smaller amounts of food, but more because she thought that Claire had a greater need for it.

When she finished eating, Claire said, "Thanks."

Alice smiled. "Don't mention it."

The redhead yawned, tiredness seeming to catch up with her at last; she leaned back against the half-buried car and stretched in such a way that the hem of her tank top rode up just a little, exposing a small strip of milky white skin.

Alice was unable to stop her eyes from wandering, and Claire happened to catch her in the act. She made no comment, however, but tilted her head back, her expression somewhere between puzzled and amused. In the glow of the firelight, the arching column of her throat looked unbelievably tempting.

Claire closed her eyes. "Shit, I'm exhausted. What I wouldn't give for a real bed to sleep in."

Though there were beds in the motel, most of them looked as if they had not been clean even _before _the apocalypse. It was a shame, Alice thought, because several rather enjoyable uses for them came to mind.

Aloud, she replied, "You and me both."

"I think I'm gonna turn in now," Claire said, rising. She glanced over at the Hummer and then back at Alice. "There's room, if you wanted to... it's not a bed, but it's better than the ground."

Alice shook her head. "I'm fine, but thank you."

Claire crossed her arms over her chest, and in a startling impression of Alice, said, "It's the least I can do."

This brought a smile to Alice's lips. "If you insist."

She rose as well, kicking sand on the fire to extinguish it. Then she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, following Claire's lead to the yellow vehicle. K-Mart was sprawled out in the back seat, leaving the two in the front empty.

The redhead opened the door to the right side and climbed in, while Alice took the left. Both women settled against their respective windows; it was hardly comfortable, but there was an inherent solace in the companionship that the arrangement created. It was something that Alice had resisted for so long; now she wondered why she had bothered.

"'Night, Alice," Claire said quietly, closing her beautiful cobalt eyes.

Alice let her gaze linger on the younger woman's face for a moment. It was a very real possibility that she would never see Claire again – that this was all the time they had; the notion bothered Alice more than she cared to admit, even if only to herself.

"Goodnight, Claire."

xxx

AFTER

**Juneau, Alaska: 3 years later**.

A slight chill swept over pale skin, raising goosebumps on it. Claire stirred, prompted to consciousness by the sensation. She was in bed, naked save for a single sheet that clung low on her hipbones; as she awoke, she reached out to pull her lover close for warmth. But the other side of the bed was empty, growing cold with the absence of its usual occupant.

Claire stretched lavishly and arched her back, a welcome ache pervading her limbs. As she recalled the previous night's events, she could almost feel the ghost of Alice's lips and hands on her body; the vividness of the memory elicited a pleasant shiver.

It had been their first proper night together in what felt like ages. After their arrival at Juneau, the survivors had begun a laborious endeavour to return it to some semblance of its former condition – enough, at least, to be habitable. Claire and Alice had been an instrumental part of that process; as a result, most nights the two women fell into bed exhausted, having time only for a quick release – if anything at all.

Last night, however, after finally finding an opportunity to relax, they had spent hours luxuriating in the simple pleasure of kissing and making love. Alice had been insatiable, but Claire was more than happy to oblige her desire: her own seemed just as boundless.

Claire rose from the bed, the chill at last spurring her into motion. She padded to the dresser that she shared with Alice: it was a beautifully ornate piece of furniture, made of cherry wood, with a large looking-glass fixed above it. Claire would not have chosen it, but it came with the room, and over time it had grown on her.

She caught a glimpse of her appearance in the mirror: her hair was ruffled from sleep and other things, and her skin was marked in several places – all of which would not be visible once she was clothed – by Alice's enthusiasm. She shook her head and laughed. Alice Abernathy fucked much in the same way as she fought: with deliberate intensity and power, to which no one would fail to succumb.

Her stomach growled, interrupting her self-scrutiny, so she hastened to dress. She donned the requisite socks and undergarments; over them she pulled on a pair of navy blue track pants and a black Nirvana t-shirt.

Once properly attired, Claire wandered into the main part of the house. It was quiet, and a quick search proved that she was alone.

_How did I end up in a house full of morning people? _She had expected as much from Alice and to a lesser extent even from Chris, but it had been quite a surprise to see how K-Mart soon mimicked them. The teen spent much of her time with Claire's brother, treating him as if he were her own. At first Chris had pretended to be miffed by the attention, but it was clear that he had a soft spot for her.

Knowing where they had gone and eager to join them, she went to the front hall and slipped on a pair of boots, a black aviator jacket, and the rainbow-coloured scarf that K-Mart had knitted for her – where she had found the wool for it remained a mystery to Claire, even to this day.

When she opened the front door and stepped outside, she was greeted by the crisp autumn air. As she made her way along their front walkway, stray leaves crunched under her boots; a light breeze lifted some of them from the ground, swirling them about in haphazard patterns.

Claire turned her face upward into the warm rays of the sun as she walked, a smile gracing her features. She had always loved fall and had sorely missed it these past few years. Her reunion with the beloved season evoked a sort of childish happiness in her; she even went so far as to kick her feet through a few piles of leaves as she passed them, grinning at the way they burst upward in what she imagined to be an indignant flurry.

It did not take long for Claire to reach her destination: the harbour. From a distance she espied Chris working on the sailboat that he had claimed for himself, and as she drew closer she saw K-Mart sitting near him, eating fish and chips.

She hopped down onto the dock and approached them.

"Hey guys," Claire said. "Where's Alice?"

Her answer came a moment later, almost causing her to jump out of her skin. Arms curled around her waist, drawing her back into a tall, lithe frame; soft lips brushed her neck.

"Right here."

"Christ, Alice. You have to stop doing that."

"Mm, I could," Alice said, kissing her ear, "but where's the fun in that?"

Claire turned her head to look at her lover. She wore her trademark smirk; her green eyes shone with mirth.

"Sometimes I think you have a really fucked up idea of fun," Claire retorted, but this just made her grin widen.

Alice raised her eyebrows suggestively. "That's not what you said last night."

Despite herself, Claire could not help but laugh. She drew her hands over the ones resting at her midsection and leaned in to kiss the older woman. She kept it chaste at first, aware of her family nearby, but Alice's mouth was insistent and soon she felt her probing tongue. A shiver licked slowly up her spine, and it had nothing to do with the chill in the air.

"Do you mind?" Chris protested. "That's my sister."

Alice grinned against Claire's mouth and pulled away to reply, "Not my fault your sister is hot."

Chris' features contorted in a grimace. "Because _that _makes it less gross."

The teenager beside him beamed at them. "I think it's cute."

"You would," he grumbled, going back to work.

In response K-Mart rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out, though this action went unseen by the elder Redfield. Claire laughed – more and more she was seeing herself in the spirited youth, and it brought back pleasant memories of her past.

Claire felt the strong arms around her waist withdraw, but a moment later Alice took her hand instead.

"You hungry?" Alice asked.

She nodded. "Starving."

They began the short walk to a nearby seafood restaurant, which the survivors had refurbished and returned, as best as they could, to working order. It was from there that the teen had gotten the fish and chips – made possible by regular fishing expeditions and potatoes grown in a greenhouse that they had built.

When they were out of sight of the dock and free from the scrutiny of the others, Alice halted their progress and drew Claire close.

"How are you?" Alice asked conversationally, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Sore," Claire replied, earning a hearty laugh. She trailed her hand down her lover's back and gave her a long, languid kiss. "Why did you get up so early?"

Alice's response was an enigmatic smile. "I had something I needed to do."

And with no further explanation, she began to walk again. Claire followed, wondering if she would ever understand the older woman's thought process; at the same time, she knew it would be pointless to ask.

It was not long before they came upon the restaurant, which had become a popular hub of activity in Juneau; it was not surprising that it was buzzing with lively conversation upon their entry. Almost all of the eclectic booths and tables – scrounged from all over town – were full of people. The decor was tacky and obvious, consisting of a slap-dash mix of fish and nautical themed objects, yet somehow that made it all the better.

Of all people, Luther had taken to running the place, and they found him behind the front counter, working at a prep station. At their approach, he looked up and grinned widely.

"Hey ladies, what can I get you?"

Claire rolled her eyes at him. "A Philly Cheese Steak."

She ignored the chastising glance from Alice; her lover, more helpfully, replied, "Halibut and a garden salad. She'll have chips with hers."

"Sure thing," he said. "I've got this order, but I'll do yours right after."

Alice smiled at him. "Thank you, Luther."

One of the Arcadian survivors, a woman named Sandy, called to Alice, and she excused herself to go talk to her. This left Claire and Luther alone, something the former was not particularly thrilled about. When she caught him staring after the brunette, she fixed him with a formidable glare.

"Don't make me kick your ass, West."

"C'mon, Claire," Luther implored. "Can you really blame me?"

She looked over at Alice, who was laughing at something Sandy said; it made her entire face light up, with a unique sort of sparkle in her eye. Even at thirty-five, she was easily the most beautiful woman around. When Claire first met her three years ago, she had been stunned by Alice; furthermore, she had been baffled by the fact that in all the time Carlos had spent extolling her virtues, he had never once bothered to mention that she was impossibly _gorgeous_.

She turned her attention back to him. "I guess not. But if you try anything funny, I swear to God I'll shove a harpoon up where the sun don't shine – you got me?"

Luther nodded, giving a mock salute. "Yes ma'am. Loud and clear."

Claire was considering throttling him for the heck of it, when Alice returned. The brunette glanced between the two of them, amusement visible in her eyes.

"You kids playing nice?"

Sarcastically, Claire replied, "Yes, dear."

Luther finished prepping the order and said, "This'll be just a few minutes; then I'll start your food. Table four?"

"As always," Alice confirmed.

They settled down opposite each other at their table – which was actually a booth – and as Claire looked around at the rest of the people gathered inside the restaurant, she still could not get over how _normal _it seemed. Juneau might be a haven, but the rest of the world was still in turmoil, a fact that kept nagging at her.

A while after they were seated, a teenage girl named Abby came by with a pitcher of water and two glasses for them.

"Thank you," Alice said.

Claire nodded at the girl. "Thanks."

She watched, bemused, as Abby blushed and hurried away. She looked at her lover, who was smiling, and she furrowed her brow.

"Someone has a crush on you," Alice observed.

Claire shrugged it off. "Yeah, and half the men around here don't drool all over themselves when they see you."

"You really should stop giving Luther such a hard time."

"I will when he stops getting that damn grin on his face every time he looks at you," Claire said, glaring in the direction of the counter. As she did, the other woman laughed. "What's so funny?"

Alice gave her an innocent look. "Nothing."

"Uh huh," Claire said, unimpressed by being mocked; nonetheless, she accepted Alice's kiss when she leaned across the table. Deciding to change the subject, she added, "So, I was thinking, now that things are in good shape here... maybe we should start going out to look for survivors again soon. There must be more people out there."

"I think so too. There's a lot of ground we didn't cover."

Claire cast a glance around the room. The air was jovial, permeated by a sort of ease that came from knowing they were safe. It was wonderful, and had she not felt a certain duty within her to protect others, she might have been wont to go on in ignorance of the world outside of their miniature Utopia.

"I'll miss this," she commented, drawing her gaze back to the woman across from her.

"So will I," Alice agreed.

Abby returned to bring them food, hastening away again just as fast as before. As Claire began to eat, she thought that it was good, but she still would have given almost anything for a Philly Cheese Steak and a tall glass of Coke.

After a few mouthfuls, once her voracious hunger was abated somewhat, Claire asked, "So when do you want to go?"

"Spring," Alice replied, without pausing to think about it. She added with a grin, "I'm not quite done making use of that bed yet."

Claire laughed at that. The bed was what she would miss the most, though at least she would still have Alice with her. That was enough to make even the most daunting task seem easy.

When they finished, they said a quick goodbye and thank you to Luther; then Alice suggested that they go for a walk on the beach, to enjoy the fresh air.

The beach was one of Claire's favourite places. The rush of the water against the shore was calming, a gentle sort of assurance that even with the devastation rife in the world, at least here nature carried on unadulterated. As a teenager she had loved walking for hours on the beach, and now, with Alice's arm looped through her own, the warmth of her body at her side, she loved it even more.

They stopped after a short distance, at a place where the view was particularly spectacular. Claire looked out at the clear water, watching as the sun's rays caught on the rippling surface, causing it to dance with sparkling light. It was beautiful.

Claire glanced at Alice and noticed that she was staring, not unlike that time back in Nevada – which now felt like an eternity ago.

"What?" she asked.

Alice's eyes held a strangely pensive expression. She said nothing for a moment, but then, out of nowhere, "I love you."

It was not as if Claire had not known that already – Alice's actions had conveyed it tenfold – but it was the first time that those exact words had ever been spoken. The timing seemed odd, but it was not unlike her lover to say something like that in such an off-handed way.

"I love you, too."

Claire reached up to rest one hand on Alice's neck, pulling her close for a kiss; she drew her other arm around the brunette's slim waist. The same breeze from earlier ruffled their hair, but neither paid it any mind. Their lips meshed together, coming apart and meeting again with an occasional, teasing flick of their tongues; Claire caught Alice's lower lip between hers, sucking at it until she elicited the slightest moan.

She broke from the kiss and switched to sucking at a particular spot on Alice's neck, which she knew would drive her crazy.

"Come on," Claire said, nipping at her jaw. "Let's go home."

She started to head back toward their house, but Alice's voice caused her to stop.

"Wait. I want to give you something."

Claire turned around; when she saw what the brunette was holding, her eyes widened. Alice had done a lot of crazy things since she met her, but this... this was ridiculous.

"You're fucking insane," Claire blurted, disbelieving.

Alice just smiled and arched an eyebrow expectantly. "So?"

"God help me," Claire said, stepping close to kiss her again. Against her lips, she added, "Yes."

At her acceptance, the older woman slipped a simple, white gold band onto her finger. With unsteady hands, Claire took its counterpoint and did the same for Alice.

"Where did you find these?"

Enigmatically, Alice replied, "I have my ways."

Claire shook her head at that and leaned in to kiss her again. When they parted some time later, she took her lover's hand and laced their fingers together. They headed back home at an unhurried pace, and as they passed the dock, K-Mart came running up to them, trailed by Chris.

"Did you ask her?" K-Mart demanded of Alice, as soon as she was within earshot.

"I did."

Claire looked between the two of them. "Hold on, you were in on this?"

The teenager ignored her. "And?"

Rolling her eyes at how utterly cliché it was, Claire raised her hand to show the ring. This action earned such a shriek of joy from K-Mart that she swore she might go deaf in one ear, and before she could gather her senses, the teen had them both wrapped in a death grip.

Claire watched over her blonde head as Chris came over and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Welcome to the family," he said.

"Thank you."

He eyed the brunette warily. "Do I need to do the whole 'you hurt her, I hurt you' brotherly routine?"

Claire could not help but laugh. She interjected, "No. And she would kick your ass anyway, old man."

Chris pretended to take offense at that; Alice threw her head back and laughed heartily. The rest of them soon joined in, and Claire thought that it was beyond surreal – yet, at the same time, she had no doubt that this was the best thing that would ever happen to her.

Alice reached out for her hand. "Come on. I have another surprise for you."

"Should I be afraid?"

Her answer was a mere smile, and then she was being led back toward their home. They did not go inside; instead, Alice took them around to the back yard. There was a large object under a black tarp, which had not been there before.

"Go on," Alice said. "Have a look."

Claire approached it cautiously; as she peeled back the tarp, she could not stop a surprised curse from escaping her lips. Underneath it was a Harley, the exact model she had back in college, and it was in remarkable condition – almost new. She turned around.

"Alice – I can't believe this. How did you...?"

"I have my ways."

Claire closed the gap between them in a second, embracing Alice tightly.

"God, I love you," Claire said, showering her with sloppy, excited kisses, too happy to bother with their want of finesse.

Alice returned them, but after a few, she remarked, "Alright, that's enough – let's take her for a ride, already."

That was all the persuasion that was needed. Claire climbed onto the bike, and Alice settled behind her. She started the motorcycle up, feeling the vibration of the wonderful machine beneath her.

She turned around to look at her lover.

"You," Claire said, kissing her, "are getting laid tonight."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah."

"Maybe I should have given you a motorcycle three years ago."

Claire laughed. "What makes you think I would have slept with you?"

Alice did not answer verbally. Instead she unzipped Claire's jacket, using one hand to push the material of her shirt up a bit, scratching her nails over taut skin as she did; her other hand trailed up the inside of Claire's thigh, and then dipped under the waistband of her pants. Between that and the vibration of the Harley, it was thoroughly arousing, and despite herself, she gasped.

Alice placed a kiss under her ear and whispered, "Just a hunch."

"Christ, Alice. Someone might see."

The hand continued to stroke her; the older woman seemed not to care. She nipped at the lobe of Claire's ear, curling her tongue around it.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Alice started to take her hand away, but Claire caught her wrist. "Don't you fucking _dare_."

Claire felt Alice grin into her neck, and she arched back into her as fingers danced over sensitive skin. She reached behind her to hold on to Alice, rocking her hips in time with her touch. Her orgasm came remarkably fast, but it was intense; she groaned low in her throat.

Alice reached past her and turned the bike off, whispering, "Let's go inside."

And later that night, as they lay curled up together under the sheets, Claire's last thought before falling asleep was of Alice: when they had met three years ago, this was not at all how she had envisioned the future; in every way, this outcome was infinitely better.

* * *

_Yes, all of that really did just happen. It really was that sappy, on crack, and not even remotely possible within canon. Don't ask: I really have no idea. This came to me and refused to leave, so I was forced to write it down. I don't know... consider this a looking-glass Resident Evil universe or something... Oh well. I just hope you enjoyed it._

_P.S. Alice/Claire/Harley = new OT3? I don't know. There are too many for this ship._


End file.
